Jamás palabras, abrazos, me dirán que tú existías, que me quisiste
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hay cosas que jamás superaría de su despedida.


**_Disclaimer: LOK  
><em>**

**___"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"___**

**_Por: Lara Pond _**

* * *

><p>"Jamás palabras, abrazos, me dirán que tú existías, que me quisiste: Jamás. Me lo dicen hojas blancas, mapas, augurios, teléfonos; tú, no. Y estoy abrazado a ti sin preguntarte, de miedo a que no sea verdad que tú vives y me quieres. Y estoy abrazado a ti sin mirar y sin tocarte. No vaya a ser que descubra con preguntas, con caricias, esa soledad inmensa de quererte sólo yo"<p>

**_Pedro Salinas_**

* * *

><p>—Gracias eres dulce—Le dijo sonriente<p>

—Amoo tu cabello—Comentó acariciando el pelo de Korra apreciando su nuevo corte.

—Claro, gracias por todo, eres la mejor—Le besaba la mejilla y la Avatar sonrojaba.

—Sí, me tienes para todo lo que necesites y lo sabes—Le respondió Korra dándole un codazo amistoso a la otra que solo sonreía algo extrañada por cómo se mostraba.

Y muchas más cosas se decían siempre…

Pero para Korra esas nunca llegarían a ser suficientes, ni siquiera los cariños para sentir que de verdad estaba allí, que Asami existía y no era su imaginación que estuviese a su lado.

Porque no había forma de probarlo…o no con eso, pero…

Con los días que pasó sola, le llegaron cartas de todo tipo, de disculpas por no poder ayudarle, de esas donde le contaba qué había sido de ella durante esos días, de, bueno, muchas cosas.

Así como los recuerdos de esos abrazos, que aunque quería recordarlos como vacios significaban mucho para ella, porque sin poder evitarlo estaba allí para ella siempre, y le correspondía sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Durante toda su estadía lejos de todos, ella nunca se puso a pensar en nada con referido a Asami, no es como si superase lo que sintiera por ella, sino que no quería terminar descubriendo por la lógica y la fuerza que en realidad ella estaba amándole en soledad, sin ser correspondida, y por ello lo evitaba siempre.<p>

Además mientras practicaba era cuando más le afectaba y si quería progresar tenía que dejarlo en paz al tema.

—No Korra, concéntrate—Le decía un hombre, uno de los maestros Agua que su padre consiguió para que le ayudase—Concéntrate en tus movimientos o no servirá para nada

Y tenía razón aunque ella no quería darle la razón a nadie.

Así es como seguía aunque no era su mejor momento. Golpeaba hacía movimientos más suaves para el agua control. Unos ligeros para el de aire y más de decididos para el de tierra. Una y otra vez para poder avanzar y evitar golpes ajenos, pero llegó un punto que por culpa del cansancio su mente se debilitó y así la imagen de Asami le llegó.

Asami sonriendo, Asami velando por ella, Asami escribiendo, simplemente la chica haciendo de todo. Pero la que le ganó fue la imagen de Asami abrazándole con cariño y diciendo que le quería y que estaría esperándole, tal y como pasó cuando se despidieron.

Le extrañaba tanto…pero no llegaría a volver solo por ella, porque es algo que sería incorrecto, tenía que volver a ser la de antes y así podría mirarle a los ojos sin sentirse como una extraña.

Así que la olvidó antes de que una llamarada le diera en la cara.

* * *

><p>Al fin se decidió y tomó una pluma, no sabía si era lo correcto y tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, así que la embebió en tinta a la punta y comenzó a hacer lo que tenía pensado y fin.<p>

Así fue como escribió y rompió varías de las cartas que hizo, porque ninguna le convencía, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para hablarle así que simplemente pensó en qué podía ser, pero por más que se esforzara le costaba mucho.

—Mierda…—Suspiró tirando una última al basurero y el resto yacía en el suelo. Era simplemente molesto, ya no sabía qué poner. Hasta que de forma repentina supo qué podría ser, y sería sumamente simple, y sin molestarse mucho.

**_Asami _**

_Ya estoy volviendo._

_Espera por mí._

_Korra._

Así terminó de guardarla en el sobre o lo que sea, y la mandó.

Esperaba que Asami aun estuviese de ánimos de leer algo de ella, porque llevaba sin responderle durante mucho tiempo, ya que no sabía qué decirle y además pensaba que era mejor si ambas se olvidaban de todo.

Pero como siempre ella fue la más débil.

Una vez más como siempre terminó hablándole, sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

_Siempre…_

Fue lo último que recibió.


End file.
